Loaded Gun
by erja1740
Summary: Lydia, a transfer from Abnegation, has lived in Dauntless for 4 years. Working with Tori at her tattoo shop, she has lead a pretty simple life and stayed out of trouble. That's until Eric. A few moments with Eric can change her and life. OC/Eric. Slow romance. No war. Rated T for future chapters and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for the grammar and what not. The main character is a character I created that's from Abnegation, Lydia. Her initiation was a couple years ago so she's 20 and Eric is 22. Lydia ranked 2nd in her group but chose to work at as a tattoo artist to express her artistic abilities. She has never caught the attention of Eric, until now. No war. Also, this is probably going to be a slower relationship just because I like those more. :)**

 **I only own Lydia. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

I lace up my boots while thinking of the day I have ahead of me. I have multiple tattoos appointments planned, and Tori even offered to work on finishing up mine later in the day. Four asked me if I would come and help him with teaching the initiates about shooting, an offer I couldn't resist. As much as I love my tattoo gun, I need to hold a real one every once in awhile.

After tying my last shoe I get up from my bed and cross the room to get to the back of the door. On the back of it lies a mirror where I give myself a final look before heading out.

I still haven't fully gotten used to being able to look in the mirror when and wherever I want. Abnegation, plain and simple, is far from what I am. I take full advantage of the mirror now, not just when I need a haircut. The whole "simple hair cut" idea left as soon as I sliced my palm over the dauntless coals. Since then I have dyed my hair practically every color of the rainbow but I always resort back to my natural caramel hair.

I walk through my dull apartment, to the front door. I remember moving in, I thought that by now, after 4 years of living here, I would at least have some decorations. The place looks sad. The walls bare, and the floors have nothing except a small couch and coffee table. The only real sign of life is the bright light that floods in through my ceiling to floor windows. I glance at the clock noting that I have to go. I pull open the door and make my way through dauntless, and into the pit.

As I enter the tattoo shop, Tori is already hard at work on her first customer.

"Hey Lyd! Come check out this tattoo I'm working on. It's pretty killer." She calls out. I walk over, my eyes landing on a huge tree twisting all the way up this man's back, each leaf is replaced by words that have importance here at Dauntless. "Oh man, that's awesome." I encourage before moving over to the counter looking through the planner to see who's first on my list.

"Oh, I had to cancel your 1:00 appointment and give you mine instead. Max called me for a meeting, and this was the only time Eric could come in for awhile so I gave him to you." She yells over the buzz of the tattoo gun. I roll my eyes and mumble ok.

I've never actually had a real conversation with Eric. That's not to say that he hasn't said things to me before because he has. "Stiff this, stiff that," Is basically what I heard all through initiation. He usually only lets Tori tattoo him, her being one of the other leaders. I don't hate Eric but he definitely has a cold and dark vibe to him that I don't really want to mess with. I cross out my previous one o'clock appointment and hope that his appointment goes well.

My first customers go by pretty quickly. Kalel, my best friend, stopped by to have her sleeve touched up. Kalel, a dauntless born, instantly took me in during my first days here. She passed her initiation 1 year before I came, and ranked 3rd.

I remember on the day that we got our final ranks, I didn't really have anyone to talk to to about how well I did. I didn't make a lot of friends throughout initiation, most of them hated me because of my 2nd rank. I met Kalel while I was looking for my apartment and ever since that day we have been pretty inseparable.

It's one o'clock on the dot when Eric strolls in. Tori has already left so it's just me, and now Eric. I pretend I don't notice him until he comes up to the counter. I scribble something down on the notepad to make it look like I was working, then look up to face him. I make eye contact with him. His gray eyes are cold looking, and hide a lot of emotion. I look away, trying to avoid eye contact again. He's wearing his usual black vest, and a black t-shirt that hugs his body, bringing out his muscles.

I'm not a small person, I lost a lot of my baby fat in initiation and I definitely got in shape, but I'm not someone most people consider small. Eric standing in front of me makes me feel small. I'm not that much shorter than he is, but he's built. All I have is the small bit of muscle from initiation and working out every day, it doesn't even compare to him.

"Hey, you can take a seat in the chair over there, I'm gonna go grab everything from the back." I mention before heading into the supply room. I grab the ink and the sketch that Tori drew up for him, and set everything on the cart by the chair.

"So, Stiff. You ranked 2nd and you choose to be a tattoo artist?" He says, a hint of disapproval in his voice. I'm not surprised by this question, I get asked this multiple times.

"Take your shirt off." I say, getting ready to apply the stencil.

He smirks, pulling his shirt over his head. "Demanding." He mumbles. "I like it." I place the stencil on the side of his stomach and back. I push down on it a little before peeling it off, his skin is surprising warm. I can't help but stare at his abs for a few seconds, but then focus on answering the question he previously asked.

"I'm a member of Dauntless, and have been for 4 years, so there's really no need for you to call me Stiff. Also, I chose tattoo artist because it's what I like to do." I say, bringing the tattoo gun to life and get started on his tattoo.

"As far as I'm concerned, I can call you whatever I like considering I am one of your leaders." He grumbles. I just roll my eyes and continue working on the task at hand. "Some people do appreciate being called their real name." I inform him. He smirks then turns his head to look at me. "And would you be one of those people?" He questions, his cold, dark eyes never leaving my face.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

He chuckles then turns back, looking at the designs all over the wall. The rest of the time is silent as I finish his tattoo, and I'm thankful for that. Once I'm done I wrap his side and lead him over to the counter. He throws his shirt back on and a part of me wishes he kept it off.

"I talked to Tori before she left and she said everything was already taken care of, so you're good to go." I inform him. I cross his name out on my planner and realize it's my last customer. "I'm assuming you know the drill for after care." I say, closing my planner. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks by the way." He says as he heads out the door.

I pick up the stuff I used for Eric's tattoo and put it away. His appointment went surprisingly well and I'm glad that it's over. He makes me nervous, almost uncomfortable. I flip the switch for the lights and lock the door before heading off to meet Four.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next one. My schedule gets kind of busy but I'm going to try and figure out a schedule for posting. It takes me awhile to type these chapters also. If anyone has any recommendations for future chapters, let me know. I'm open to ideas.**

* * *

I make it to the shooting range around 2:00 pm. I kick the gravel up from the rooftop as I walk over towards Four and the initiates. "Hey, Lydia. Thanks for coming." He greets before turning to the initiates. A small grin forms on my face, as I give him a nod.

"Alright, listen up! Today we will be shooting." Four's voice echoes over the group, as he picks up a gun from the pile on the nearby table. "This is Lydia." He says motioning to me, then hands me a gun. My eyes scan over the crowd and I recognize a few faces as well as tattoos. I take hold of the gun, and I feel a bit of deja vu.

I think back to when I was standing over in the group terrified because I had never used a gun before, let alone actually saw one. "She works in the tattoo shop but today she will be taking over for Six." The initiates mumble a few comments, and I see a hint of fear in some of their eyes, due to the gun. "Must not have been good enough if she works in the tattoo shop." I hear an initiate comment. I laugh a little and look over at Four. He nods and I turn toward the nearest target. I adjust my feet, positioning myself, then pull the trigger. Eyes follow the bullet as it soars then lands right in the center of the target. Shooting was always my strong suit.

"She actually ranked 2nd." Four informs them. A few people shove the initiate who made the previous comment, while some just stare, wide eyed. "First we'll start with positioning and then we will go into handling the gun. Everyone line up in front of a target."

I watch as Four proceeds to teach them. I occasionally walk by and correct some stances. Four yells a few orders at them and they go running back towards the compound. "Thanks for coming out and helping me today. I'm sorry about Ethan, you know how initiates are." He says, walking over. I laugh and shake my head. Most of my initiate class consisted of people like Ethan, always sharing their snarky comments. "It was no problem. I miss shooting. It was always my favorite part of initiation, actually." I admit. He grins, as he finishes putting away the rest of the guns. "Well, thanks for letting me come. Tell Tris I said hi." I say as I walk over to the door. I give him a final wave before heading down the stairs.

It's almost 5 by the time we are done and I'm starving. After the last flight of stairs I swing down the hallway only to run into a hard object. I take a step back, steadying myself. I look up to see that the hard object I ran into was Eric. "Twice in one day." he grumbles. I take a deep breath and make eye contact. "Lucky me." I retaliate. He stares at me before pushing his way past me. I turn around and watch him go, noticing his fists clenching and unclenching. He rounds the corner at the end of the hall and I go the opposite direction to the cafeteria.

On my walk back I think about Eric. Word is that he transferred from Erudite, but if you looked at him now, there is nothing remotely Erudite about him. But then again, there's not really any Abnegation left in me. I wonder what made him so cold? I had never really had any close encounters with him until recently and I never fully understood the bone chilling presence he gives.

I open the door to the cafeteria and push aside those thoughts. I walk over, and snag a salad from the counter then take a seat next to Kalel at our table. Our table consists of me, Kalel, Aria, Jared, Jade. They were all in Kalel's initiation and have become family to me. Aria is short with black hair, and is the quiet one of the group. Jared and Jade are twins that share the same sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The arguments never stop with them. Kalel and Jared are in a complicated relationship, meaning they are always on or off. There is no inbetween.

"What's up Lyd? By the way, the tattoo looks great." Kalel says before shoving food into her mouth. I nod, opening my salad. "I got to show initiates how it's done at the range today." I say, picking at my salad. "Any cute ones?" Aria pipes up. We all laugh and I pick a tomato off my salad and throw it at her. "Hell no. Helping Four brought me back to my initiate days and reminded me of how much I don't miss it." I mumble. then take a bite of my salad.

"So how did Eric's tattoo go?" Kalel asks, turning to me. I suddenly feel all eyes land on me at the table and put down my fork. "Good. I said a grand total of about 3 sentences. He is still so intimidating." I admit. Jade shakes her head in agreeance. "I still can't believe he let you tattoo him. He's only ever let Tori. Maybe he's got a thing for you." Jade jokes. I laugh along with everyone at the table because as far as we know, Eric doesn't do relationships. I nod my head no, but can't ignore the small piece of me that wishes he did. This feeling eventually goes away. He's not someone I would want to be with, plus he doesn't even like me.

After eating I leave the cafeteria and head back to my apartment. Once inside I kick off my boots and head towards the bathroom. I peel my clothes off from today. I bundle them up and throw them in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to warm up.

I catch myself in the mirror and take a second to examine myself. My hair lies just below my shoulders. Long enough to put in a ponytail but not much else. The warm caramel color compliments my tan, round face. My almond shaped, brown eyes have always been my favorite feature, as well as my pouting lips. I look at my body and the tattoos that lie on it. The large dauntless symbol I have on my shoulder and the geometric triangle pattern racing down my left arm. For a tattoo artist, I actually don't have many tattoos. I turn and check the temperature of the water, deciding it is warm enough, and hop in.

Once out of the shower I change into a black tank and some gray pants. I grab my sketchbook off the table by my bed and take a seat on the couch. I watch as the golden shades of the sunset stream in through the window and I open up my sketchbook and start on a new design. I'm inspired by the sunset so I decide to sketch that. I start by drawing some hills, adding the setting sun behind. I shade in various places to make it look more realistic. By the time I'm done it's already 9 pm.

I get up and head to my bed. I crawl in and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

I wake up to knocking at my door. I check the clock on the table. 7:30 am. I groan, pulling back the covers, and slide out of the bed. I throw my tangled hair into a pony tail and shuffle towards the door. I open and am faced with Kalel.

"I'm coming back in an hour to get you to go shopping. Be ready!" She yells, as she runs down the hall. She gets to her door, which is conveniently located three doors down from mine, then slams it. I close the door as I rub the sleep out of my eyes and then walk to my closet. I take off my tank top and replace it with a long sleeve black shirt. I pull out a pair of black pants with a line of leather running down the side and change into them. I go to the bathroom and start by brushing my teeth and hair. I'm too lazy and tired to apply a full face of makeup so I just apply a small amount of eyeliner and top it off with mascara.I quickly throw my hair back into a ponytail and head into the kitchen where I make a slice of toast.

I check my phone, noting that I have about 10 minutes. I finish my toast and put my phone and wallet into my pocket. As I pull my boots on I hear a knock at my door. Figuring it's Kalel I run and open it. "Kalel, give me like tw-" I start, shortly realizing that it's not Kalel. "Give you what?" Eric mimicked, jokingly. I'm met with a smirk, before catching my breath. "Nevermind. Um, why exactly are you here?" I ask, flying through the possibilities in my head. I don't think I've done anything wrong lately.

"Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to know if you could add onto my tattoo sometime." He rubs his chin, his stance still hostile.

"Why not Tori?" I question. Like everyone said earlier, he usually only lets Tori tattoo him. I figured him letting me tattoo him was a one time thing.

"You started it, so why not finish it." He claims.

"Why didn't you just go down to the shop and schedule an appointment there?"

His jaw clenches and his eyes move towards the ceiling. "I was in the area." He replies. This seems weird to me because my apartment isn't anywhere near his and as far as I know, he doesn't really have any friends on this floor. I guess it doesn't matter though.

"You could have called also." I mention.

"God damn. Will you do it or not?" He asks, irritated. I think about it for a minute and decide why not.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you on Monday with your time and appointment." I inform him. He nods his head and walks away.

"Later, Stiff." He calls.

"I hope not." I say a little louder than I expected. He turns and his face curls in a scowl and he walks back towards me. He grabs hold of one of my arms pinning it against the wall, and places his other hand on the wall next to my head.

"You should really be more careful around your leaders. Just because I let you tattoo me doesn't mean you can disrespect me." He growls. I feel too close to him and I suddenly start to panic. He notices and eases up a little but continues to pin me against the wall. "Next time I won't be as nice." He hisses before letting go and walking away. I smell him as he walks away. He smells like alcohol and aftershave. I take a deep breath and slip back inside my apartment. I take a few minutes to calm myself down before exiting and heading over to Kalel's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad that people are enjoying my story! I was nervous at first about posting because I like to write but have never been that good at it. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I really wanted to get something up. I know I've said this before but if you have any suggestions for the story, let me know! Also, I meant to put this in the first chapter but I forgot. I know that in the movie they used a different method for tattooing. I just liked the idea of a tattoo gun.**

 **Lydia belongs to me. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

"I don't really want to be here so can we pick up the pace." I complain. Kalel already has 4 outfits hanging on her arm as she walks past clothing racks. Not to mention the 3 bags from previous stores we have already been to.

"Oh please. You can't wear that tonight." She says eyeing my outfit. I groan and turn to the nearest rack, looking through clothes.

"Who says I even have to go anyway. I'd much rather lay in bed or something." I grumble. She turns around and gives me her signature "you're serious" look. I roll my eyes and move on to the next rack.

"What's up with you anyway? You've been on edge all day."

"Nothing. Just tired." I lie. I don't feel like explaining my run in with Eric and I don't really want to even tell her. If I tell her she will not stop bothering me about it and right now it's the last thing I want to think about.

"Whatever you say." She says. I can tell she's suspicious but drops it for now. That's one thing I really love about our friendship. We both have boundaries and we know not to cross them, unless we are extremely concerned about each other.

After a few minutes she's back to her happy, go lucky self and is practically throwing clothes my way that she wants me to try on. I take some of them and go to the changing room.

The first is a black dress that has cut outs on the sides and is very form fitting. I try it on, shimmying into it. Once I finally pull it all the way up it looks horrible. The sides are bunched up and the cut outs don't lie flat like they're supposed too. I take it off and try on another black dress that is fitted towards the chest and then cinches at the waist and flairs out. I try on a leather jacket over it also. I look at myself in the mirror. I still look like myself but vamped up a little. I change into my clothes and I decide I like this and discard the rest on the rack outside.

"Ok found some stuff, can we go?" I say when I finally relocate Kalel. Her face spreads into a wide smile as she nods and we head over to the check out.

We walk down the hall, stopping when we get to my door. "Be ready at 6 tonight!" She says before unlocking her door and stepping in. She shuts the door behind her and I head into my apartment. I set my bags down by the door and pull my boots off. I go back to my closet and pull out some workout clothes, as well as running shoes. Whenever I'm stressed I go for a run.

Once outside, I keep a steady jog going. The brisk wind whips at my face making my eyes water but I push through, and just keep running, letting my mind wander. It's march and the while the weather's still cold there is no snow which makes it a little easier to get around.

After about 3 miles I decide to call it quits and I head over to the tattoo shop to figure out an appointment time for Eric. On my way I hear someone calling my name from further down the hall. Once I get closer the figure comes into focus and I realize it's Zach, a frequent customer of ours at the tattoo shop.

"Hey Lydia!" He calls out. He comes up to me, stopping a few feet in front of me, smiling.

"Hey Zach, how's the tattoo looking?" I ask. He pulls up his sleeve, shoving his arm my way. There lies an eagle, its wings pointing opposite directions. You can see the intricate designs of the feathers, I spent a lot of time drawing this one.

"Wow, it looks great. Wonder who drew it?" I say jokingly. He chuckles, pulling back down his sleeve.

"You did a great job. Anyway, I haven't seen you in awhile. I was wondering how you've been?" He asks. He slides his hands into his pockets, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, uh, I've been good. Just busy, you know, at the shop." I reply. He nods, taking a step closer.

"If you are free sometime, would you like to do something?" He asks.

I take a step back, giving myself some room. I don't exactly want a relationship right now. And while Zach is nice, he's definitely not my type. I don't want to do anything but I would feel bad saying no. I contemplate this for a few seconds.

"Well, as I said, I'm pretty busy lately. How about this, I can let you know when I'm free and we can go from there?" I offer.

A huge smile appears on his face and he nods his head. I start backing away more. "I'll be in touch." I say before turning around and heading into the shop.

I go straight to the counter and flip to my schedule. I don't have any appointments for 12 on Monday. I figure that should work and flip to the back to find Eric's phone number. I dial it and wait as it rings.

After a few rings it connects.

"Hello?" a throaty voice says from the other end.

"Hi, Eric. It's Lydia, from the tattoo shop." I mention before diving into the details.

"It's not Monday." He says. I can almost hear the grin as he says it. What a smart ass.

"I'm aware. I had time to come and schedule your appointment today." I inform him, flipping through the schedule until I land back on Monday. "If this works for you, I can get you in at 12 on Monday."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, cool. So did you already have the tattoo drawn up?" I question. I hear a jingle at the door and watch as Tori walks in. I wave as she nods at me then heads back into the storage room.

"Yeah. Tori has that part covered. See you Monday Stiff." He says.

"See yo-" I start but he's already hung up. I put my phone down and sigh. I fill the blank space with his name and close it.

I walk towards the supply room to find Tori.

"So you've got everything covered for Eric's tattoo? I scheduled it for 12 on Monday." I say.

"Yep. I should be down with the addition sometime tomorrow." She says, giving me a look.

"What's the look for?" I ask.

She gives me a little grin. "Just curious as to why Eric all of the sudden wants you to tattoo him." She confesses. I sigh, shaking my head.

"I wish I knew. Look, I didn't mean to take one of your clients. I can tell him I won't do it." I offer. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Tori. She's practically an older sister to me and it means a lot.

She picks up a box of gloves off the shelf and chucks it at me. "Don't be stupid! You didn't take him. I was the one who asked you to tattoo him the first time. Anyway, I already have enough people as it is." She assures me.

"Ok, I was just making sure." I admit. She grins and gets up. "Alright, well go home and shower. You stink." She jokes and I lightly punch her arm. We both laugh and I head for the door and get on my way home.

I'm adding the final touch of makeup when I hear a knock at my door. I quickly finish then run to get it.

I open it and Kalel looks me up and down. "Damn it. You look better than me." She says pushing past me and into my apartment.

I follow her into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I do look good. The dress makes me look older, but not in a bad way, and my makeup corresponds well with my outfit and adds a sexier edge to my whole look. Kalel always looks good, but today I actually feel as pretty as her. She pulls out red lipstick and starts applying it.

"Oh relax. You look fine. You're in a relationship anyway. You don't need to impress anyone." I remind her.

She finishes the top lip then turns to look at me. "About that... We are actually off at the moment." She turns back towards the mirror, puckering her lips.

"What did he do now." I question. I don't really care about the answer because by the end of the night she will wind up in his arms, and they will be shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Just little things that lead up to the usual blow out." She mumbles, capping her lipstick and turning to face me. "It doesn't matter, let's get out of here." She says grabbing my arm.

At the door I throw on some black ankle boots and off we go.

We arrive at pit, joining the party. The music is blaring and I immediately see Jared, Jade, and Aria dancing. A man walks by with a tray of drinks and Kalel and I both take one before joining our friends. I don't usually drink that much but I decide to change it up a little tonight.

I walk over to my friends and start dancing. "There she is." Jade yells, as I get closer. "You look hot!" Aria points out. I laugh and then twirl around showing off my outfit. "She looks better than me!" Kalel adds. I roll my eyes, then finish my drink.

By the end of the night Kalel is, as predicted, in Jared's arms, and I can barely walk. I take a seat on a bench and drink some water. I don't remember how many drinks I had but I know it will be one gnarly headache tomorrow. A figure approaches me and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it's Jade

"Hey, you alright?" She asks. I nod my head, taking another sip of water.

"We are all going back to my place to hang out for a little. Want to come?" I shake my head no. Honestly, all I want to do right now is crawl into bed and sleep for months.

"Ok, well call if you need anything." She says. I nod and wait until they leave before I head home.

I make it halfway back when I decide to take a break and sit down. I rub my head, and bring my knees up to my face, resting my head. I could probably fall asleep right here if I wanted too. I hear footsteps approaching me but I'm too tired to look up. They stop abruptly in front of me and I hear a familiar voice say my name.

It doesn't take me long to register who the throaty voice belongs to. I look and and standing there, looking down at me with a concerned mixed with confused expression, is Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me longer to post and is so short. This week has been crazy busy and these next few weeks will be also, so bare with me. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I only own Lydia. The rest belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Lydia?" He says again.

I groan, lifting my head up. There he stands in front of me, blurry, but he's there. Great. I probably look like a wreck. Him seeing me this vulnerable makes me uncomfortable and I suddenly can't speak. I turn my head towards the ground but I can still feel his eyes staring at me.

After a few seconds I manage to find some courage. "Hi Eric." I mumble.

I hear him take a deep breath then he bends down, crouching by my side. "Are you alright? You reek of alcohol."

I nod my head. "That's what happens when you drink too much." I slur. He clenches his jaw, still crouched by my side.

"Believe me, I know." He admits. Even though I'm the one in such a vulnerable state, I have a feeling that this territory is vulnerable for Eric too.

It takes a lot, but I manage to push myself up and stand. I grip the wall tightly. One small push or movement could knock me back down. Everything around me is a blur and I'm seeing double of Eric.

"You're a lot less scary when you're blurry." I blurt. As soon as I say it I regret it.

Although he's blurry I can still see that damn smirk he gives that makes my stomach do flips.

"You think I'm scary?" He feigns being hurt, but that doesn't last long and he's back to his smirk.

I shake my head and start walking towards my apartment. "Where are you going?" He calls out. I turn around, moving too fast and stumble into the wall. "Home." I say before picking myself back up and walking again.

After a few seconds of walking I feel a large, calloused hand on my back and before I know it I'm being picked up and carried.

"I'm capable of walking." I inform him. Part of me is terrified because he could take me somewhere and hurt me but part of me knows that deep down there has to be some good in him.

"Are you kidding. Hell no you aren't. You could barely make it 5 feet so why do you think you could make it back to your apartment." He grumbles. He's got a point. I would have never made it back to my apartment. It's a miracle I made it this far. So I just let him carry me.

His grip on me is surprisingly gentle and I feel how warm he is. I want to lay my head against him but that's crossing way too many lines and the alcohol is clearly clouding my judgement.

After awhile we finally get to my door.

"Do you have a key?" He asks, setting me down. I nod and dig in my pocket for my key. I fish it out and hand it to him. He unlocks the door, waiting for me to enter first, then follows. I peel my jacket off, tossing it by the door.

"I think I can handle myself now." I say.

He stands close to the door, taking note of his surroundings. I would normally be paranoid that he's been inside my place but right now I don't even know how to feel. He turns and opens the door.

"Thanks by the way." I whisper, unsure if he heard me. Walks out into the hall.

"It was nothing." He answers.

I walk back to my room, not even bothering to change and climb into bed.

* * *

I wake up to a raging headache. I roll over to see a mess of black makeup on my pillow. I groan and throw the covers up over my head. I could get out of bed and try to feel better, or I could lay here. The choice is tough but this dress all tangled and uncomfortable so I make the choice of getting up.

I turn my alarm clock towards me to see that it's 1:00. Great. I drag myself out of bed and head towards my closet. I pick out some comfy clothes, throwing them on, and move towards the kitchen. I grab some medicine, swallowing it and chasing it with some water.

Next I move towards the fridge. I have a small amount of food left, none of which looks good. I guess I'll have to go to the cafeteria.

I first go to the bathroom to remove any makeup from the night before. When I get there I let out a small yelp. There is makeup all over my face. Mascara and eyeliner where it shouldn't be, and my face is patchy from the foundation. I quickly wash it off then head down to the cafeteria.

Kalel and everyone else have already eaten so I settle down at table by myself with some greasy fries. I faintly remember last night. I know I went to a party and had way too much to drink, and I barely remember getting home. For some reason I remember Eric walking up to me and that's about it. I'm so lost in thought that I barely notice someone standing in front of me.

"Rough night?" Eric asks, amused. I choke on my fry and my eyes start watering. It takes me a minute before I can respond.

"Rough everything." I reply, taking a bit of another fry.

"Whoa, Stiff. Didn't need to know the details of your night." His stare is not as cold as usual and I see a sort of sympathy in his eyes. I give him a mock smile then roll my eyes.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. God, why are you even here?" I question, rubbing my temples. Any hint of sympathy in his eyes is gone and he's back to his cold, hard stare.

"I thought I'd be a nice person and see how you were after last night." He offers. Wow, Eric trying to be nice.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. A little hungover, but fine." I inform him. He crosses his arms across his chest, his stare still not letting up.

"Next time, if you are going to be reckless, at least be able to walk home." He remarks. All signs of friendliness are gone. So much for that. I push my fries away, standing up from the table.

"You know, I never asked you to walk me back. I was capable of walking back by myself." I spit. I know the last half is a complete lie but I'm tired of him acting like he controls everything I do.

He laughs in response. "Yeah right. There was no way you could walk yourself back. I helped because it's one of my duties." He retorts.

"Don't you think that after living here for four years I know that you are the damn leader! I've learned my lesson, ok? You may be the leader but you don't control my fucking life!" I tempt. It takes only a few seconds for him to close the distance between us, grabbing ahold of my arm. I back into the table, his grip tightening.

"Might want to lower your voice." He hisses. I try and break free of his grip but it only tightens. Normally I would be backing down but something rises in me and I'm too pissed to care about the consequences.

"You're hurting me. Might want to let go before I cause a scene." I retaliate. There are some eyes on us but from their angle it doesn't look like anything is going on. He glares at me before releasing my arm and walking away.

I take a deep breath while rubbing arm. I look around the room and only a few people look suspicious. I give them a small smile before quickly walking back to my apartment and staying there the rest of the day.

* * *

I have been dreading Eric's appointment ever since our encounter. It's 12:45 when he finally shows up. He walks right to the seat not even making eye contact or saying a word with me. I'm perfectly fine with that.

"Thanks for showing up." I say.

He glares at me, taking his shirt off.

"I had things to do." He snaps. I don't bother to press any further so I start on the tattoo.

Halfway through, I hear the bell ring above the door and Zach walks in with a bag.

"Hey Zach. I didn't see you on the schedule. Are you getting another tattoo?" I ask, taking a break.

He sets the bag down on the counter then comes over. "No, actually I thought I'd bring you lunch. Isn't your lunch break usually now?" He responds, smiling. I give him a small smile back. It's a nice gesture. A gesture that someone you were seeing would do, but we aren't even together. It's only slightly creepy that he knows when my lunch break is seeing that I never told him.

Eric looks amused. It's almost like he can tell this makes me uncomfortable and finds humor in it.

"Uh yeah, it is. I'm actually kind of in the middle of this right now though. Thank you for bringing some food, that was really nice of you. Can we talk later though? The faster I finish this, the faster I can eat." I answer. I have no intentions of talking to him later, or eating the food he brought. I'm not even hungry. I just want him out of here so I can finish this and not have to deal with Eric again.

"Oh. Yeah, uh, call me later?" He asks. I nod and give him a wave before he leaves.

Once he's gone I get up and grab the bag, tossing it in the trash.

"What a waste." Eric comments. His voice cuts like a knife through the silence.

"I'm not that hungry. Besides I wasn't going to eat anyway." I admit. He stands up from his seat, walking towards me.

"Your boyfriend went through the trouble to get that for you and you throw it away?" He says, stopping in front of me. Why should he even care?

"He's definitely not my boyfriend." I confirm before heading back over to the seat. He follows, taking a seat.

"Well I hope you are nicer to him than you are to me." He teases.

"Well unlike you, he doesn't drive me crazy. And like I said, he's not my boyfriend." I say pushing his arm away from his tattoo, and start up the gun.

"I drive you crazy." He says it as more of a statement then a question. I look up at him and his smirk has once again returned. I shake my head and focus on the tattoo.

"Not in a good way." I mumble. I add the finishing touches and then wrap him up. I don't bother giving him the information on what to do for care because I'm sure he already knows.

He meets me at the counter and pays for the tattoo. Once paid for he walks towards the door. "Later Stiff. Don't forget to call your boyfriend." He says before walking out. I grumble, flipping closed the planner and take a seat on the nearby stool.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5, yay! I hope you like this one and thank you for the reviews!**

 **I own Lydia. The rest belong to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Eric?" Kalel asks. We are sitting in her bed, each holding mugs filled with coffee. Unlike my apartment, Kalel's is decorated. Her walls are lined with artwork and furniture fills the floor space.

I take a sip of my coffee and reposition myself. "Yes I'm talking about the same Eric! The leader, multiple tattoos and piercings. Ring a bell?" I say. Kalel just puts her one available hand up in mock defense.

"Okay, okay. Why do you think he's so into you?" She questions. He's definitely not into me. I don't know what is going on but he's not into me.

"If I knew do you think I'd be asking you!?" I practically yell. She gives me her "calm down" look. I just sigh, setting my mug on the side table.

"Relax. I have never heard of him doing this with anyone else so I'm not exactly sure what's going on. Sounds like he's into you though." She admits.

"But this is Eric. He doesn't do relationships." I mumble.

"Well, people change."

I shove my face down into one of the pillows on her bed. Why in the world would Eric be into me? I don't even like him. He's mean and aggressive and probably wouldn't even last a day in a relationship. Like I said, I don't like him. Or at least I don't think I do. Great, now he's messing with my head. I liked my life the way it was. Me just going to work, hanging with my friends, and going home. It was simple. That's what I need.

"Speaking of into you. Word is that you and Zach are a thing." She pipes up. I lift my head up to see her grinning at me. Are you serious. This is last thing I need right now.

"No, we are not." I state simply. She gives me a questioning look, letting me know that we aren't dropping this topic so soon.

"What? We aren't. He brought me lunch the other day, which was quite creepy might I add, but I didn't eat it. I know he likes me but I don't want a relationship and Zach just isn't my type." I explain.

Kalel gives a sigh of relief, but suddenly jumps up off the bed. "That's perfect!" She shrieks.

"What?" I ask, confused.

She paces around the room for a few seconds before turning to me. "I know how to fix your Eric problem!" She bursts out.

Oh god. Kalel's ideas can get a little crazy at times so this could be very good or very bad. I decide to give her a chance because even though she has crazy ideas, some are actually great.

"Ok, so what?" I ask. She gives me her evil grin.

"Date Zach." She says. My eyes go wide, and I suddenly regret asking what her idea was.

"No way! Hell no!" I choke out.

"Why not! If you date Zach there's a good chance Eric will leave you alone. You don't have to be serious about it. Take him on a couple of dates and once you finally get the point across to Eric, break up with Zach." She explains.

"I can't just use Zach! I mean I don't exactly like him but I can't do that to him." I argue. Her hands go flying to her hips as she shrugs.

"Well, that's all I got."

I mean, it could work. Am I actually considering this? I get up and walk around a bit. If it will get Eric to leave me alone then maybe it's a good idea. I can go back to my life and he can go back to whatever he does. I stop, and can't believe what I'm about to say.

"Fine." I mutter.

I pull out my phone and type in Zach's number. It only takes a couple seconds before he answers.

"Hello?" Zach says on the other end.

"Hey Zach. It's Lydia." I say.

"Hey Lydia! What's up?"

"Well," I start, hesitating because I don't really want to do this. "I have some free time coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" I lie. When I get nervous I twirl my hair, so here I am twirling my hair, praying he says no.

"Of course! You tell me when and where." He responds. I actually have a lot of free time but the less time I spend with him in this relationship the better.

"Well, how about lunch tomorrow at 12:30? My time is limited but we could still do something." I offer.

He doesn't even think about it before replying.

"Ok! It's a date!" He says excitedly into the phone.

I shake my head in regret. "Great." I say as enthusiastically as I can.

"See you then!"

"Yeah, see you then." I say, hanging up and throwing my phone on the bed.

Kalel is staring at me waiting for me to tell her the plan.

"Lunch tomorrow at 12:30." I grumble.

She smiles, dragging me up and to her closet.

"So let's talk about what you're going to wear on your first date." She chatters, pulling out several pieces of clothing.

"It's lunch, I'm going to wear what I would normally wear. He's already practically in love with me so I don't see why I need to dress up." I argue.

She hangs back up the articles of clothing she pulled out and pouts.

"Fine." Is all she says.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Zach asks. It has only been a few days since he last saw me.

"I've been good. Busy, but good." I say. He smiles, then takes a sip of his drink.

I nervously pick at my food, waiting until 1:30 when my lunch break is over. I feel bad for doing this to him. It's just Zach is so… Zach. He's not the best looking but he's not terrible. He's always got a goofy smile on his face and his glasses are crooked most of the time. He's nice but I wouldn't say he's super attractive.

"So, how's your day going so far?" He asks, trying to start up a conversation I don't want to participate in.

"It's going go-" I start but out of the corner of my eye I see a figure approaching giving me his usual stare, and suddenly I don't want to be here more than ever. I quickly change my answer. "It's _was_ good. Not so much anymore." I whisper the last part before Eric comes up to the table.

"Well, well. The Stiff and Zach." Eric greets as he stops in front of our table.

"Eric." Zach acknowledges but I can tell that he's intimidated and I have a feeling Eric can tell too.

"Eric, why are you here?" I ask, hoping he takes a hint and leaves.

"Well, this is a cafeteria and people generally eat here." Eric points out. I didn't even think that he was actually here to eat because lately all it seems like is that he's here to bother me.

"We are kind of in the middle of something. Can she talk to you later?" Zach offers. I let out a deep sigh and burry my head into my hands.

Eric doesn't take his reponse lightly. He picks Zach's glasses off his face, throws them on the ground, and with one swift step, breaks them. Zach is already regretting his words and I can see his face turning red.

"Whoops." Eric snarls.

"Hey! I need those!" Zach complains, getting up to see what's salvageable. I look at Eric to see anger in his eyes.

"Leave now or I'll break a few other things." Eric snaps. Zach looks at me and in return I give him an apologetic look. He slowly walks away, giving me a final look before heading out the doors.

"Ok what the hell is your deal!" I yell. I don't even bother to lower my voice. The anger in his eyes is still there as he takes a seat across from me.

"Like I said, this is a cafeteria. People eat here." He says smugly. I roll my eyes, pushing myself up from the table and walk out of the cafeteria. I hear footsteps behind me and I know he's following.

Once I exit I spin around to face him. "Ever since I've done your tattoo you won't leave me the fuck alone!" I yell, keeping my distance.

He gives me a grin, all anger is gone and his facial expression is replaced with amusement.

"Stop with the stupid grin!" I hiss.

"Why, does it bother you? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He questions, moving himself closer to me. I'm in too much shock to move. It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes me unable to think or move. It makes feel all sorts of emotions towards Eric that I don't want to feel.

I try to mumble out a no, but nothing comes out. That makes his grin even bigger and he only moves closer, our bodies only inches apart now.

"You kind of like it though, don't you? The way it makes you feel." His voice comes out like a purr. His hand moves towards my face and lands on my chin. As he grabs ahold of the bottom part of my face, my body stiffens. His touch on my face ignites something in me and suddenly I want to feel his touch everywhere.

It's almost like he senses it. His hand lingers around my face for a second before he draws his hand away and begins to leave.

"Lose the boyfriend." He growls, walking further down the hallway until I can't see him anymore. I catch my breath, taking in what just happened. Lose the boyfriend? Kalel's idea didn't help the situation at all. If anything it made it worse. My skin is still burning where his touch once was and I can't help but wish he was still standing in front of me.

I guess it's time I finally faced the truth. I have feelings for Eric and I think he has feelings for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to get up! I haven't been in the mood to write and I've just been so busy. I'll still be posting when I can though and I'll definitely keep writing.**

* * *

I decide to take the rest of the day off and go back to my apartment.

When I make it back I'm still having trouble breathing. I'm mad at myself. I mad at myself for liking how close he was, and for just liking him in general. From the way he's been acting it seems like feels something for me but that's not the point. He doesn't seem like the type of person who could ever care for someone other than himself.

I have no idea what to do. I want to talk to someone about this, but at the same time I don't. Kalel will just tell me to go for it. And although Kalel has been in a relationship for awhile, she's not the best at giving advice. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I know what I want and it's right in front of me but I won't go for it.

Maybe if I sleep on it I'll feel better. I walk to my bed and crawl in, not bothering to take off my makeup and clothes and fall asleep.

* * *

 _Kalel and everyone at the table say their goodbyes before heading off. I watch them go, finishing my dinner. The cafeteria is quiet tonight, only a few other people occupy the surrounding tables. I get up and toss my garbage before turning to leave._

 _I walk out into the hall, making my way back. I see Eric down towards the end of the hallway and as he approaches me I'm not happy to see him. He's got a look in his eye that I can't quite figure out. He backs me into the wall, his handing settling right by my head on the wall while the other has moved down to side, holding me in place. Fear races through my body and I don't know what to do._

 _His touch sparks something in me and I suddenly can't move. I look up at him and he loses it. His lips crash into mine and I don't back away. He hungrily forces my mouth open and explores. Small moans escape from me and I can't help but push myself further into him._

 _All the adrenaline allows me to finally move. I don't hesitate and I kiss him back. I crave his touch all over my body but this is a public place and I'm not sure it's what I really want. He hands move all over my body. One goes to my face while the other wraps around me._

 _I feel like I'm on fire. Our kiss is fast, but something about it feels different from other times I have kissed people. His hand slides up my side and closer to my breast. I flinch for a second, pulling back._

" _Eric, we can't do this here." I breath._

 _We break apart and he steps back. He nods, rubbing his head. I can still see the look of desire clouding his eyes. He starts walking._

" _C'mon Lydia." He says, walking further down the hall._

" _C'mon Lydia." He says again, his voice different this time._

"C'mon Lydia, wake up!" I hear Kalel yell. I immediately roll over to find her standing at the end of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, slightly disappointed that she woke me up from the dream I was having. She rolls her eyes and flops down next to me in my bed.

"Well hello to you too." She grumbles, hitting me with a pillow. I groan, turning to face her.

"By the way, what kind of dream were you having because the noises you were making… they were questionable." She giggles. I can feel my face turning red, but I try to ignore it. I give her a look and she drops the subject.

"Fine, fine. I am here because I wanted to know how your date with Zach went?"

It was a disaster, that's what I want to say. It couldn't have gone any worse. "Uh, not great." I spill. She sighs and I tell her the story.

"Well you know what that means." She finally answers after a moment of silence. I turn to look at her.

"Um, actually I have no idea what that means." I mutter. I get up out of my bed and head into the bathroom. Kalel follows, eager to tell me her thoughts. I look in the mirror, surprised that I don't look too bad and I take off my makeup.

"So, this situation." She starts. I nod my head and she continues. "I'm going to state my opinion. I know you don't always like it, but maybe you should break up with Zach. You heard Eric. The whole lose the boyfriend thing."

I sigh, turning away from the mirror to face her. "It was your idea for me to date Zach." I mean, I don't want to date him but the alternative to not dating him sounds worse. She eyes me for a minute then takes a few minutes to think.

"The way I'm looking at this situation is that if I break up with Zach, Eric will try to go after me. Kalel, I don't think I can handle that. But I have absolutely no feelings for Zach." I throw away my dirty cloth from removing my makeup and walk back to my bed.

I take a seat, rubbing my eyes. "I don't really know what to tell you. I guess go with whatever feels right. Breaking up with Zach doesn't mean that you have to date Eric." She states. I shrug, pulling back the covers on my bed.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out." I say as I crawl under the covers. "You're welcome to stay, but I'm still tired and I have early appointments so I need the sleep." I murmur, getting comfortable. Kalel shakes her head, walking towards the door.

"Jared and I have plans so I'm going to get going. See ya!" She yells before slamming the door. I roll over in my bed and it isn't long before I'm fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I'm in my happy place, comforted by the buzz of the tattoo gun. I'm working on a large tattoo that has filled most of my time this morning but I don't mind. The girl is friendly and the tattoo is pretty cool. It's a fire that burns all the way up her back and stops just below the hairline on her neck.

After about an hour we both decide that it's a good time for a break. I get up and head over to the counter where the lunch sits that I packed. I'm about to open it when the door opens. "I'll be with you in a minute." I mumble, not bothering to see who it is.

"I don't have a minute." A rough voice responds. I don't even have to look up to know that it's Eric.

I release a sigh, setting my lunch down.

"What is it now." I mutter. He walks over to where I am standing and gives me a grin.

"Oh I was just wandering the compound, thought I'd stop by." He taunts. He stops right in front of me and the amount of room in between us makes part of me want to back away, but part of me wants him to get closer. I decide that the first option is probably the safest and I back away.

"Well, you stopped. I don't really have time for this." I dare.

Something flares up in his eyes and he takes a step closer.

"Break up with the boyfriend?" He asks. I see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He wants me to say yes. A take another step back, more for my safety this time. I notice that my back is now rested against the wall.

"No, and I'm not planning on it." I admit. An inscrutable look takes over his face but soon vanishes. He looks at me, as if deep in thought. He reaches out his hand, rubbing a finger over my collarbone and brining up to my neck, and stopping on the side of my face.

He can tell that I'm slightly enjoying this because his grin appears on his face. I try to mask the blush that is starting to form on my face but it's no use. I let my walls down and he's already in. He leans his head in close, right next to my ear.

"You see," he starts, his hand coming back to my neck, his eyes never breaking contact. "This is the part where you admit that you feel something for me." He whispers. I can feel my body shaking and I know he knows that he's got control over me right now.

"No, I don't." Is all I can manage to get out. Yes, I really do is what's running through my head though. He backs away slightly.

"You do, but you can't figure out why." He breaths, his hand returning to his side.

The feeling of his touch still lingers.

"You're repulsive." I mutter. I don't mean it but I want him to leave me alone.

"You're a terrible liar." He shoots back. He grins and begins walking away. Half way back to the door he turns to face me.

"You heard me the first time. You might want to listen because frankly, I don't like repeating myself." He threatens before turning back and heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I have been meaning to say this but I really want to make chapters longer. In order to do this it might take me longer to write than usual. I hope this is ok. I would just really like to make them longer than what they are now.**

* * *

I don't take Eric's threat lightly.

I pull out my phone and call Kalel first. She answers on the 3rd ring.

"What's up, Lyd." I hear on the other end. I pace around behind the counter before telling her about yet another Eric encounter.

"Eric stopped by today." I say as calmly as I can. I hear the sound of something crashing into the floor on Kalel's end.

"Shit- sorry I dropped my plate. Hang on one minute." She chirps. I can hear her faintly swearing as she cleans it up. I laugh a little and then she's back on the line.

"Ok, sorry. So Eric stopped by? What did he want?" She throws multiple questions at me. I run my hand through my hair, thinking about how to answer her question.

"Well, he pretty much threatened me." I admit.

"He threatened you? Wow, dick move." She blurts, but then realizes what she said. "Sorry, I mean that's awful. What are you going to do?" She asks.

I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm tired of Eric thinking he owns me.

"I'm going to break up with Zach. Not just for Eric, but because I don't really think that this is fair for Zach. We never even talk anyway, The last time I saw him was when Eric broke his glasses." I mention. I look over to see that my customer has returned.

"Hey, Kalel. Can I call you later? I still need to call Zach and I have some work to finish." I nervously bite at my lip, thinking about what I should say to Zach.

"Yeah, just come over later. Good luck." She says and then the call ends.

I dial Zach's number but hesitate before pressing call. I know this is the right thing to do, I mean we never even talk. I finally hit call. It only takes a second for him to pick up.

"Hey!" He says excitedly into the phone. I hate to ruin his good mood but it has to be done.

"Hey Zach." I reply. I can almost hear the smile in his voice and it makes me feel even guiltier.

"What's going on? Haven't seen you in a couple of days."

A lot actually. I won't tell him about Eric because judging by their last encounter, Zach wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Hey, did you get your glasses fixed?" I ask.

"They actually weren't fixable so I just got new ones." He says.

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't know what Eric's deal was. Anyway, can we talk later? I get out around 3 and I really need to talk to you." I say, praying he can't tell how nervous I am.

"Yeah, of course!" He agrees. I wish he wasn't so excited.

"Ok, meet me here around then. See you later." I say, hanging up.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by fast. I finish multiple tattoos and am sitting at the counter working on a doodle when Zach comes up.

"Hey Lydia." He greets trying to go in for a hug but I flinch back. He gives me a small smile.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" His voice is filled with concern and it makes me feel ten times worse. I get up off my chair, giving myself some distance.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"Us actually." I finally get out.

"I was going to mention that too." He says, and I feel hope bubble within me. Maybe he gets where I'm going.

"Oh you do?" I ask. He nods, and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. I think we should be spending more time together." He offers and it's not what I want to hear.

"Not what I was thinking." I say, beginning to pace. He gives me a look, and I can tell he's still totally confused. How do I say this in a nice way? How do I even say this in general.

"We need to break up." I finally choke out. His eyes widen and I know that that probably wasn't the best way to say it.

"Wait what? I thought everything was going well. Is it Eric? Did he do something to scare you?" Zach gets defensive as if he could last a minute in a fight with Eric. I know he made it through initiation but Eric is big and built.

"No, no. This has nothing to do with Eric. Face it Zach. It's not going well. We barely talk, we barely see each other, and it's just not working out." I grumble. I didn't think he'd be asking questions but here we are. I don't mean to be mean but I just need to get the point across.

"Well, we can make it work." He says in attempt to keep this relationship alive, but in reality, it was dead the minute it started.

"It's just not going to work. I'm sorry Zach." I say as sincerely as I can. He rubs his shoulder, not making eye contact with me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"There's definitely someone out there who is right for you! It's just not me." I encourage. A small smile turns up on his face and it makes me feel slightly better.

"Yeah. I understand I guess. Can we still be friends?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I say. He gives me a smile and tries to hug me again. I give him a hug out of pity and then we say goodbye, each going different ways.

* * *

I make way over to Kalel's. I'm an hour late thanks to the doodle I stayed to finish. I'm making my way out of the pit when I hear Eric.

"Heard you broke up with the boyfriend. How tragic." He sneers. I turn to face him and I get lost for a moment when I notice the shirt he's wearing. It hugs his body snuggly showing off every muscle. I collect my thoughts before speaking.

"Yes I did actually." I admit. "But not for you." The first part makes him happy, not so much the second part. He doesn't let it get to him though.

He mumbles something under his breath that I can't hear.

I start to walk away but his voice stops me.

"Why were you even dating him?" He questions.

"That's not really any of your business." I say calmly. In these encounters I usually get mad, so if I take a calmer approach maybe it will end differently.

"Answer the question." He taking a step forward. I can feel my heart racing and I have no longer have any intentions of being calm.

"Could you just leave me alone for once? Have you ever thought that maybe my life isn't any of your business because news flash, it's not!" I yell. There are a few other people in the pit who turn to see what's going on but soon turn back to what they were doing.

Eric takes another step closer and I feel cornered.

"Are you not seeing the point, Lydia. Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?" He snarls and I can tell he's not in the mood for this.

"The point is that you are a stalker. We run into each other everyday and I know it's not by accident!" I dare again. My palms are sweating and I rub them on my pants. The pit feels smaller and I feel like it's getting harder to breath.

He laughs. "I'm not a stalker." He mumbles.

I beg to differ! "Then why do you keep running into me and ruining my relationship!" I yell. He sighs rubbing his head.

It's silent for a moment but he finally breaks it.

"Because I don't do this shit. Never have, and I don't know why the hell I'm wasting my time on you." He reveals. That's was almost sincere until he said I'm wasting his time. Then again what more can you expect from Eric. When he says "this shit" is he referring to a relationship? Because this definitely is not a relationship. At least not how you act in one, that's for sure.

"What do you mean?" I utter.

He doesn't say anything he just comes up to me. His calloused hands lands on my face, running little circles over my smooth skin. He does this. When I'm angry he draws me back in with his alluring gaze and his touch that sends shivers over my body.

"Stop." I say. He doesn't move his hand, but our eyes have locked in contact and he's got his grin. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to draw me back in with your touch that makes me unable to think or your stupid grin." I stutter. I break away from him and walk up the paths of the pit and to my apartment.

"Could you just wait a minute?" He grumbles.

I spin around to answer but my foot gets caught on a rock and I'm suddenly on the ground, pain rushing through my leg.

"Shit." I gawk in pain. Eric rushes over to wear I am and squats down to get level with me. He gently grabs my leg and I flinch in response. It hurts but Eric is careful not to make it worse. He examines it before getting up and standing before me.

"You might have broken it. I should get you to the infirmary." He says, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. I can walk." I fake. I try getting up but the pain is too much and I can't.

It's no use, he can tell I'm not fine.

"Like hell you can." He says coming over to me. In one swift move he picks me and is carrying me in his arms.

"I don't need your help." I murmur, almost to quiet to hear.

"You may not need it but you can accept the fact that I'm doing something fucking nice for you. So get off your goddamn high horse and just shut the hell up for once!" Eric growls.

I follow his word and relax. The walk to the infirmary is quiet. Eric's touch is gentle and he's careful not to touch my leg. I can feel the pain in my leg and it hurts. Although I am in pain there is also something soothing in Eric's touch, and presence. I'm close to his chest and I can smell him. It's comforting and I suddenly feel a lot better.

"You know Lydia, I am always saving you." Eric pipes up. .

I haven't needed to be saved much but the few times that I have, it's been Eric. The last time I was in his arms I was drunk.

"You called me Lydia." I realize. There was something sincere in the way that he said it. Maybe it's because I've only really ever heard him call me Stiff, but it was there.

"That is your name." He says cooly in response.

"I got used to you calling me Stiff. But I do like being called by my actual name." I inform him. A small grin spreads across his face but is masked again by an emotionless look.

* * *

We finally arrive at the infirmary. Eric sets me down in a chair nearby and goes over to the front desk. A lady gives him a tablet, and says a few words before Eric comes back over to me.

"You need to fill this out." He says, taking a seat next to me. I grab the tablet from him and start answering the questions like when was the last time you have been in and what not.

A few questions in I turn to face Eric. His sits staring glumly at the wall, his body tense. "You know you can go, right? I can call Kalel, plus I'm fine by myself." I inform him. He stiffens a bit, and his jaw clenches.

"I'll wait until they call you back." He says and I don't bother to push any further. I finish filling out the form and I give the tablet back to the lady at the front desk. Eric doesn't pay attention to her but she sure pays attention to him. He returns to his seat and folds his arms over his chest.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." I whisper to him. He turns to face me confused. I point my head towards the lady at the front desk and he rolls his eyes.

"Not interested." He sighs. She's pretty. She's got blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders and piercing blue eyes.

"Why not? You two would be great together. I mean she obviously likes you and she's pretty." I confirm.

"This is an infirmary, not a matchmaking place." He says in a low, throaty voice, still sitting hard as a rock.

"But it could be." I mention.

"Would you just drop it! I'm not into her." He snaps and I do as he says, I drop it. We sit in silence for a few more minutes until a doctor finally comes out.

"About damn time." Eric says under his breath.

He gets up, offering me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up, placing an arm under me for support and helps me follow the doctor back. The doctor leads us back to a room that is occupied by 2 chairs, a table, and a bed. Before I can protest, Eric lifts me up, setting me down on the bed and he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

The doctor checks out my leg and decides that it's broken. He goes into another room to get crutches and all the other necessities.

"I thought you were leaving." I say as more of a statement then a question.

"I'm already here, might as well stay. Plus you will probably need help getting back to your apartment." He assures. I give him a nod. I could probably make it back on my own but I decide to take this as a nice gesture.

Once the doctor has down everything he tells me I'm good to go.

"You'll need to come back in two weeks for a check up. Also, take it easy. Try and keep weight off of it, and ice it often. Also, at night I suggest elevating it." Dr. Romero says. I nod. "This includes physical activities, so no intercourse either." He says looking from me to Eric. I can feel myself blushing and Eric stiffens.

"Uh we aren't together." I quickly inform him.

"Oh. My apologies. Regardless though, keep all that in mind. See you in two weeks." He says, leaving the room. I slide down from the bed, grabbing the crutches.

"Thanks for staying but I think I have it from here." I convince him. He nods his head, getting up.

"Yeah, ok. Uh, call if you need anything?" He says. The last part comes out as more of a question as if he's unsure if that was the right thing to say. I give him a small smile and follow as we both walk out of the infirmary, heading separate ways.

Luckily my apartment isn't too far away from the infirmary so I only have to struggle a little before I make it back to my apartment. I immediately pull out my phone and call Kalel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They motivate me to keep writing and I very much appreciate them! I saw Allegiant on Saturday. If you saw it let me know what you thought, I'm curious. I actually did enjoy it even though Jai Courtney isn't in it. :( Anyway, enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

"C'mon limpy!" Kalel encourages as we walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. I have learned to keep a better eye of my surroundings since I have broken my leg, so that means it takes extra time for me to get places. I give her a scowl and I keep moving, following the pace of our shoes tapping the floors.

It's been a week since the accident and Eric has only made one appearance. That one moment of sincere concern is gone and he's back to his vague self.

"Just a couple more steps and we are home free! You can do it, Limpy!" Kalel coaxed. I pause in the middle of the hall.

"If you keep calling me limpy I will throw this crutch at you!" I tempted, holding one of my crutches in the air, threatening to throw it.

Kalel throws her hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I won't do it again." She says in all seriousness. I give her a look but am shortly overcome by laughter. We both laugh and then continue the slow but steady journey into the cafeteria.

Once we get to our table everyone gives me a smile. Kalel goes off in the direction of food and I take a seat.

"Would you look at that, it's Lyd!" Jade calls out.

"In the flesh." I respond. I forgot to mention the part where I have mostly stayed in my apartment for the past week, where Kalel has ever so kindly attended to my every need. Might as well take the safe way out, right?

I lay my crutches down on the floor. "How is your leg?" Aria pipes up.

"Oh it's good. Still hurts but I guess that's what painkillers are for." I assure her. She gives me a smile and I feel grateful to have people in my life that care for me. As comfortable as my bed is, I'm also glad to be out of my apartment and have a change of scene. The walls of my room get a little lonely at times.

Kalel comes back with a tray of food, taking a seat. "I didn't know what you want so you have some options." She says, setting the tray down. I reach for a hamburger that sits on the plate but before I grab Kalel stops me.

"Wait!" She jumps up, grabbing the cake that sits on the tray. "Sorry, I really wanted the cake." She finishes, giving me her evil smile.

"I wasn't even going for that." I comment, taking the hamburger. We all laugh and it feels good to be a part of the living again. I take a bite of my hamburger, savoring the taste.

"This tastes so good. Kalel, you need to step up your cooking." I joke, taking another bite. Let's just say that Kalel can't cook to save her life. She elbows me in the side.

"Hey! I tried!" She shrieks and we all laugh again.

I knew it wouldn't be long. Towards the end of dinner Eric saunters my way. The glances from his table throughout dinner were a dead giveaway. He's not wearing his vest. Instead he's got a black jacket on, and his usual slicked back hair messy and free falling. A tired look sweeps over his face, and it looks like he's had a rough week.

He doesn't shy away from confronting me when I'm alone but when I'm with my friends he doesn't bother. I wonder what it is now.

He comes to a stop next to me by the table, crossing his arms.

"Stiff." He grumbles. I look up to meet his hard eyes. I feel Kalel nudge my side, seeing if I'm alright. I break eye contact for a split second to give her a nod and she turns back to the group, pretending to be focused on their conversation but I know she's actually listening to mine.

I turn back towards Eric. "Eric." I greet. He nods his head, before turning his attention towards the ground.

"I came over to tell you to move your crutches. Could be a safety hazard." He announces. I look at his face to find that he is being completely serious.

"You're kidding." I blurt. Move my crutches? Safety hazard?

"No." Is all he says. He moves his gaze back to me.

"You don't see me asking you to remove all the rocks in the compound, do you? Because I think we both know that they are an actual safety hazard." I dare. His jaw clenches, and he tightens his arms across his chest.

"I'm not asking." He snaps. I don't even bother fighting with him. I glare at him as I pick my crutches up, rising from the table. "Kalel, will you walk with me back?" I ask, turning away from Eric and making my way across the cafeteria. I hear Kalel say goodbye to our friends, then she stops in front of Eric.

"Dude. If you like the girl, don't be a dick." She says before jogging to catch up with me. That's Kalel, always speaking the truth. I turn my head to catch Eric's face change to a warmer shade, but he spins around heading the other direction.

"Does he even realize that he's acting so childish with all this picking on you shit?" She grunts, slowing down her pace. I laugh and we walk back to my apartment.

* * *

I spend the rest of the night laying on my couch, wanting to do something but to lazy to move. I hear a knock at my door. I first think that I imagined it but it grows louder. I get up hopping towards it, careful not to hurt my leg. I question who it is because normally Kalel would have opened the door by now. Hell, she wouldn't have even knocked. I slowly open the door to hear it click out of place. I pull it back towards me and I am faced with Eric. I let out a sigh, resting on the door.

"Look, Eric. Whatever you are here to yell at me about, can it wait." I say rubbing my eyes.

He doesn't say anything, he justs looks at me. Not a hint of emotion lies on his face and I'm unsure why he's here.

"Are you alright?" I ask, stepping a little closer to him. He takes advantage of the moment and before I can think or react he's rushed forward and grabbed onto me.

His lips meet mine and they lock together like they were meant to be. He lifts me up, moving me out of the way. He kicks the door closed and pushes me up against the wall. This kiss is hard but there's something in it that is different from the other times I've kissed someone. My arms instinctively wrap around him and I dig my nails into his back.

The fact that I'm allowing this to happen surprises me but something inside of me keeps me here and won't let me pull away. His lips are soft as the mix with mine and contrast his whiskery face. He demands entrance into my mouth and I don't hesitate.

He is driven with hunger, and I can feel the hunger arising within me too. Shivers run through my body and his touch is electrifying. A small moan escapes from my mouth and I can feel him grinning against my face. With one arm wrapped around me he takes the other, holding it against my face.

It finally registers that I'm kissing Eric. I push away from him managing to break free from his grip. He takes a step back, an amused look displayed across his face.

I take a minute to catch my breath, suddenly feeling hot.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" I blurt.

"Did it bother you?" He asks amused. I don't bother answering. He already knows the answer, this is just him pulling my strings.

"You can hide from the truth. I know you enjoyed it." He continues. I try to ignore what he's saying but he's right. The kiss was good. I knew there was something about Eric and I knew that part of me liked him. I put two and two together awhile ago I just never thought I'd admit it. I guess you don't know what you want until it hits you in the face because I definitely want that to happen again.

"It was a pretty good kiss." I admit.

"Pretty good? It was damn good." He states. I roll my eyes. Regardless of what just happened he still acts like an ass but I'm not really in my right mind so I let it go.

He comes over to me, and whispers in my ear.

"I'm good at other things too." His throaty voice makes me shake and I wish more than anything to try those "other things". But right now I can barely think straight and what sounds like a good idea could very easily be a bad one. Before I can do anything he steps back and walks towards the door.

"But you heard the doctor, Stiff." He teases and I give him a look.

"You'll kiss me but you won't call me by my actual name." I say unamused. He gives me his grin and opens the door. "You have to work up to that." He states and closes the door behind him without another word.

I guess I kind of got an answer but at the same time, I didn't. I hop over to my bed, crawling in. I seem to being doing a majority of my thinking here lately. But Eric just kissed me? I liked it? He likes me? What? So many questions are racing through my mind and so little answers. It's late and I need to sleep, so I close my eyes and it isn't long before I'm drifting asleep.

* * *

It's a repeat of yesterday except we are going to the cafeteria for breakfast and Kalel isn't calling me limpy. We go at a slow pace but Kalel doesn't seem to mind as she is busy talking my ear off about the latest gossip. Before we left this morning I told her about what happened. There was three stages of Kalel.

First there was processing. She asked me to repeat myself multiple times and I could see her trying to understand what I just said because apparently, someone kissing me is unheard of.

Then came the second stage, denial. She couldn't believe that Eric kissed me. She kept telling me I was dreaming and if I didn't stop making crazy statements she was going to get me some help.

Last but not least, acceptance. She accepted the kiss was real and so are my feelings. Then she had me repeat it but I couldn't skip any details. Retelling it was almost painful because I so badly wanted it to happen again.

"Are you even listening?" Kalel finally asks as I focus back on her.

"Yeah." I lie. We are almost to the cafeteria and I realize how hungry I am.

"Ok, what was I saying?" She asks, getting in my face. She's got me here.

"Mm, is that pancakes I smell." I say, getting her attention. She turns towards the smell and off she goes as I follow slowly behind her. I veer off towards a table eventually and she continues forward for the food. I take a seat, looking around to see if Eric is here.

It's just Kalel and I today, everyone else is off doing their own thing. Kalel comes back to the table handing me a plate. I take a bite of pancakes, my mouth watering.

"Are you going to confront Eric?" Kalel asks, cutting her pancake into small pieces. I shuffle the food around on my plate, distracting myself.

"That was the plan but I don't see him." I confess. I was for once actually hoping I would run into Eric. Last night he didn't say much and I want to know what he means by the kiss and everything. So far I see no sign of him.

The rest of breakfast goes by slowly. Kalel and I chat here and there about our day before we both get up to go separate ways. Before leaving the cafeteria, I make a pit stop at Four's table. Tris sits by his side and gives me a friendly smile when I come up.

"Hey Lydia, what can I help you with?" He offers. I smile back at Tris then look back at Four.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Eric today?" I question, trying not to be too suspicious. He nods his head, setting his fork down.

"He is actually taking the day off. He had something important to do with Max. You know Eric, pretty vague on his details." Four responds. I force a smile, nodding along with him. Of course he's busy, the one time I actually want to talk to him.

"Well, thanks anyway." I say, beginning to walk away.

"If it's something I can help you with let me know." He says kindly. I smile and turn back towards the exit. Sorry Four but I don't think you can help me with this one.

I hobble into the hallway and pull out my phone. I dial Eric's number that is conveniently programmed into everyone's phone due to him being a leader. He doesn't pick up, so I leave a message.

"Ok, we need to talk." I start. I nervously bite my lip, hoping that he gets this message. "Did you strategically pick a today to be busy because if so, what an ass move! I just need to know what is going on. Like did our kiss actually mean something? Or am I going crazy because I'd like to know, so just call me back." I sputter into the phone. I hit delete and re-record a message. If he listens to that he will definitely think I'm going crazy.

"We need to talk." I end up going with. He wants to be vague? Well two can play at that game. With that I wander off towards the pit and to the tattoo shop, where I plan to spend the rest of my morning. Hopefully Eric will call me back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is another chapter! I have sort of an outline of what's going to play out for the next few chapters but I'm running short of other ideas. If you have some please feel free to let me know! I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long, it's been an emotionally rough week but I wanted to get something up.

* * *

"So when do you think you will be able to come back? I miss the company." Tori asks.

"Soon!" I say eagerly. That's the plan, to come back in a few days. I decided to come in today to chat because Kalel is busy and I don't really want to be alone any longer.

We have spent most of the day catching up because neither of us have seen each other in awhile. Everyone has left and it's after hours. I try to leave out the Eric encounters but those are basically the only thing that have happened to me so I end up telling her.

When I tell her she's doesn't seemed surprised.

"I kind of figured something like this would happen." She admits. My jaw drops a little in disbelief. I figured that if I told Tori she would warn me to be careful. "Really?"

She nods her head. "I've been doing Eric's tattoo's ever since he came to dauntless. He's been pretty particular about it and when he asked for you I knew something was there." She starts. "Eric doesn't confess his feelings to anyone, and I mean anyone. He tells me certain things but there are some things he doesn't have to tell me for me to find out." She states. She gives me a shrug and I can't really tell her feelings about this.

"So you think he's serious?" I question.

"Honestly? Yes I do. He's hard to read but I really do think that his feelings are real. If you guys do take this step, be careful. I know Eric can be a little aggressive at times so I want to you to be ok, but just be patient with him also." I nod my head, giving her a small smile.

I was conflicted with my feelings, mainly because I wasn't sure if this was some joke. From what Tori says, I don't think it is.

"I need to talk to him. I called him earlier but he didn't pick up. I guess he's out of the compound." I mention.

She doesn't respond, she just points her head in the direction of the door. I turn my head and leaning against it is Eric. As usual, his face is hard. I don't think he's been there long though, Tori would have said something. I turn my whole body to face him.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"You called." He responds bluntly.

"I said we needed to talk, you could have called." I respond.

"What's wrong with a little face to face talking." He asks, arms locked over his chest.

"Nothing. How did you even know I was here?" I never told him where I would be and I'm not usually here at this time. He juts his chin towards Tori. I turn to her and she gives me a smile. She gets up, leaving Eric and I alone.

He walks away from the door and comes over to me.

"So talk." He grumbles. He seems grumpy. Not that it's anything new but it's like something is bothering him. I mock his posture, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to talk about what hap-" I start but I am interrupted. Not by Eric and not by Tori. By gunfire. He spins around to find where it's coming from, shoving me behind him. It's not close to us but it definitely isn't far. He pulls out a gun, holding it to his side.

"You carry a gun!" I ask, surprised.

He grabs me, pushing me into the supply room where Tori is sitting, not bothering to answer my question.

"What the hell is going on!" Tori asks. Her eyes are wide and Eric gives me a wild, uncertain look.

"Stay in here and don't come out until I come and get you!" He yells. He's already pulling out his phone to call Max.

"Wait!" I wail, getting up to go after him.

"Don't move!" He repeats and then the door closes. I hear something push up against it and we are trapped. I can hear him mumbling, probably talking to Max.

"Fuck!" I hear him yell loudly, and then I hear the sound of footsteps running off.

It's not long before alarms sound in compound.

"Tori, what is going on?" I ask, panicked. I don't do well in these types of situations. I can feel my breathing getting heavier and the air feels thicker.

She gets up and starts to pace. "This alarm only sounds for when the factionless attack. It doesn't happen often so it's pretty unexpected." She informs me. She shrugs, sitting back down and it's alarming how calm she remains when I can barely breathe.

"Does the air feel thicker to you?" I choke out. I get up, trying to pull open the door but it's locked. Sweat is building on my face and the panic is setting in. I don't even hear her say no, but I do feel her shuffling me over to the seat. She sits me down and kneels in front of me.

"Claustrophobia was in your fear landscape?" She frantically asks. I nod my head yes, my body shaking.

"Ok, ok shit. Uh we can work through this." She assures. I'd believe her if we were trapped in a room on a regular day but there is gunfire going on outside. Eric is the only one who knows that we are in here and if he dies we are done for. Oh my god, Eric could die. This is not the situation I want to be in right now.

She grabs ahold of both my knees. "Lyd, we will get through this. Just breath, ok?" She comforts.

"Tori, I can't! There is gunfire and I am trapped in this room!" I wail, and start hyperventilating.

"Lydia, breathe! We will do this together, ok? On the count of three take a deep breath in." She yells. I frantically nod my head and she counts to three. I shakily inhale, trying to block out the noises coming from outside the room. Once Tori hits three I exhale, releasing all the air. We do this a couple more times until I am able to calm myself down a bit.

"I want you to keep repeating that, ok? I'm going to try and get a hold of Eric." She says pulling out her phone. She gives me a small smile and I keep counting to three, inhaling and exhaling. She rapidly dials a number and it takes a few times but she finally gets an answer.

"Hello?" She says into the phone. I can't hear what he is saying on the other end so I rest my head against my legs continuing the counting. Tori says a few more things into the phone before hanging up and taking a seat by me. She doesn't say anything and I don't bothering asking what Eric said.

* * *

It's feels like forever but I finally hear something move outside the door. The door opens as I lift my head and there Eric stands, covered in sweat. He exchanges glances with Tori and she nudges me up.

"What happened in here?" He asks, a puzzled expression on his face.

"She's claustrophobic." Is all Tori says and a look of guilt crosses Eric's face.

He starts to say something but Tori interrupts.

"Will you take her back to her apartment?" She asks, giving me a reassuring nod.

He walks over to me, placing a hand on the small of my back. He leads the way out of the room, and I turn back to Tori to give her a small grateful smile. She smiles back and Eric and I head off towards the apartments.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, suddenly noticing that no one is around.

"They're at their designated safe areas." He mumbles, following closely behind me. I remember when I first moved into my apartment that they handed you a sheet that has all the designated safe areas if something like this were to occur.

"So is everything all settled down now? What exactly happened?" I ask and I can tell he's getting agitated by my questions.

"For right now all I can really tell you is that the factionless attacked. It's happened before, but an attack of this size hasn't happened in a long time."

"That's quite vague." I interject.

"It's classified. Now quit asking questions." He grumbles. I take his word and remain quiet the rest of the way. He stills seems bothered but part of that could be from what just happened. I don't press him about what's wrong because he's clearly not in the mood.

We arrive at my door and I pull out my key. "What was so urgent that you needed to talk about earlier?" He asks, breaking the silence that once surrounded us. I forgot all about the whole reason I needed to talk to him.

"It can wait." I decide. I don't feel like having an argument with him and right now isn't the time. He shrugs but slowly turns around and walks away.

"There's this word people use when they leave called bye!" I yell to him. He grunts in response and keeps walking. I sigh, finally unlocking my door and heading inside.

* * *

It's not long before there is an anticipated knock at my door. I don't get up from my seat to answer it because it already flies open, and Kalel and Jared make their way in.

"That was pretty crazy, right?" She says looking from me to Jared. She lays on the ground and flips through my sketchbook. Jared takes a seat across from me in the chair I recently added to my decor.

"So which area were you in? I looked for you, figuring we be in the same one but you weren't there." She looks up frowning but then focuses back on the sketchbook, flipping the page.

I fumble with the frayed end of the blanket laying on me. "I'm not sure which area I was supposed to be in." I admit. She continues flipping until she lands on one she likes. She folds the corner over and continues on. She does this so I'll know which ones she wants tattooed on her. Kalel has taken advantage of my work and she is basically the canvas for all of it.

"What do you mean you don't know? By the way, I want the one I just folded."

"Yeah, alright. And I don't know because I wasn't in the right place. Eric locked me in a room in the tattoo shop." I don't go into further detail but I know I will have too.

She stops flipping and turns her head to look at me. "Wait. Hold it. He locked you in a room?" She shrieks, changing to a sitting position on the floor. I nod my head and her eyes go wide.

"Before you start freaking out on me, he locked me in there with Tori to protect us." I mention. It doesn't stop the look she's giving me but a little bit of worry crosses her face.

"Was is bad?" I don't have to ask to know what she's talking about.

"Oh yeah!" I blurt. Kalel found out about my fear when she pranked me for the first time and locked me in the closet of her apartment, then left. I gave her a lot of shit for it and I had never heard anyone apologize as much as she had that day.

"Do I need to talk some sense into him?" Jared pipes up. I laugh because he and I both know that he wouldn't last long against Eric, but Jared is like a big brother to me and he's always looking out for me.

"How about you spend the night with me? We haven't done that in a while, it could be fun!" She chimes and I know there is no way of getting myself out of this one. I hesitate but realize that I could use some fun, so I get up and pack a bag full of things to bring to her apartment.

I grab some clothes for tonight and tomorrow as well as all my toiletries. We all head out of my place and over to Kalel's.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't believe it's already been ten chapters! I was a little sad to see no reviews on the last chapter. I'm not going to be the person who won't post unless I get some but I do appreciate them! Enjoy this chapter, things are starting to get a little heated!**

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Eric's voice booms over the crowd. It gives me a moment of deja vu, and I feel like I'm back in initiation. Everyone from Dauntless sits and listens as our leaders stand before us to address what is going on and how it's being handled. It's been a couple of days and everyone has been pretty hush hush about it, especially Eric. During this time my leg has finally healed all the way and I'm able to return to normal activities.

Up front he looks tired. His face carries a wary look, and he is tense. His eyes scan the crowd and land on me. He only keeps them there for a second before turning to gaze towards Max who is starting to speak.

"As you are all aware, Dauntless has been attacked." He starts. Various mumbles arise from the crowd and Max waits for them to calm down. "As I was saying, as many of you know Dauntless was attacked. We do know who executed this attack and we are taking big measures to make sure it doesn't happen again. In order to do this we do ask a few things from you. That everyone please remain inside the compound unless one of us standing up here tells you differently."

A few complaints are shouted but Max ignores them. He turns to Eric and he takes over. "It is our responsibility to protect and defend. To our current defense, we will be training harder. We have a plan. We are not going to go into detail about it but it is being handled. We won't take any chances but if it comes down to it we will have to use our backup plan. For our sake and yours, we hope it doesn't come down to that. That is all for now." He finishes, turning towards Max.

People slowly shuffle their way out. Kalel and I get up to join them but I notice that Eric is looking at me, nodding for me to come over.

"You go. I'll meet you in a little." I urge. She gives me a confused look but I disappear before she can ask. I creep up to where Eric is standing. He finishes his conversation with Max and turns to me.

"So Stiff, ready to do a little dirty work?" He asks, giving me a grin. His stare is hard but his voice lurs me in.

"What? Dirty work?" I ask back, confused. He rolls his eyes and his arms cross over his chest.

"Not the kind you're used too." He teases and my mouth drops open. I don't know what kind of person he thinks I am but I definitely don't do that kind of dirty work in my freetime. I frown at him but he continues. "Max thought it would be a good idea to recruit some people for help."

I'm about to reply but Max interrupts. "First of all, Eric was the one who thought you would be the best. He talked my ear off about it! We are recruiting some of our strongest members for our upcoming plans. If what Eric has been saying is true, then you would be a good addition."

I look over to Eric to see that he has tensed up, his glare set on Max. I feel my face warming up at the thought that Eric actually had something nice to say about me for once and that he wouldn't stop talking about me.

"She ranked second in her initiation. What more do you need?" Eric starts. "I recommended her because she can handle it. I've seen her through initiation. Max, she has what it takes." He convinces.

"What would you need me for?" I question. So far the conversation has really only been between Eric and Max.

He and Max exchange looks before Max nods his head, giving Eric the go ahead for the plan.

"We are going to attack the factionless where it will hurt the most. Since the last attack we have been monitoring them closely. We know where to hit them and we having everything to do it." He says in a low whisper.

Attack the factionless? They think I'm good enough to be apart of that?

"It's been awhile since initiation, you know. I've changed a lot since then." I inform. It's not that I don't want to do it but I don't know that I'm right for the job. Max nods, as if I just confirmed his argument but Eric doesn't let that win. He lets out a sigh, an annoyed look displayed across his face.

"That's what the rigorous training is for. If you aren't brave enough to defend your faction, why are you here?" He taunts. Now I know I don't have much of a choice. I mock his position, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll do it." I agree. Eric eyes me for a second before turning to look at Max.

"Take her to the training room and give her the rundown of the next few days." He orders. Eric nods and begins walking, expecting me to follow. I smile at Max, who just stares back, and then I follow Eric.

"So you talk about me?" I tease. Eric shows no sign of what I said being funny.

"Don't take it personally. I was just doing what's best for the faction." He grumbles. I think he's actually embarrassed that I know he talked about me. I find it funny.

"Anyway, the next few weeks you will report here." He says opening the doors to one of the training rooms. We both walk and in and I notice the room is empty besides some cabinets.

"What kind of training are we doing?" I ask, curious as to if it's mainly shooting. He walks over to a cabinet and opens it, revealing guns.

"We will start with getting everyone back in shape. Most people are in shape but we need to get everyone bulked up more. Including you." He says eyeing me. Normally I would take offense to this but what he's saying is true. I could use some more muscle.

"After that we will move on to the weapons. We will focus on shooting but there is also some other things we are still working on. Things are being developed in Erudite that we could possibly use." He finishes. I nod my head along to what he is saying.

"Practically initiation but without the fear landscapes and dorms." I mumble. I hear him laugh as he closes the cabinets.

"You'll need to be here at 8 am every morning. We will work until noon, so cancel all your plans. We start tomorrow." This would be a problem, if I had any plans. Besides the tattoo shop and Kalel, I'm never busy.

"What do I tell Tori?"

"She already knows." He replies, not going into further detail.

"Speaking of Tori, what did she tell you the other day?" He questions. He's talking about before the attack when we were talking about him.

"Not much. I just asked if you are always so mean." I joke but he doesn't like my response. He grabs my arm and pins me against the wall.

"Funny." He snaps. "Now what did she say." I can feel a lump in my throat building and the look on his face shows that he's not playing around.

"I asked what the hell you are up to! You kiss me and then leave? What am I supposed to think?" I speak up. He loosens his grip and backs away a little.

"Don't worry. She didn't put a dent in your reputation. Whatever that is anyway." I mumble, readjusting myself.

"Reputation, huh? And what exactly do you think mine is?" He questions and amused look appearing on his face.

I have to think about this. Ever since I have been here I have never once seen him with a girl. I know he's been here longer but I haven't even heard of him dating.

"One night stands? I don't know!" I really wish I did know because that might help me figure out what is going on. He just snickers, rubbing his jaw. There is a look of hurt in his eyes but it fades quickly.

"Glad you think so low of me." He starts, shaking his head. I thought he was going to add on to that sentence but he doesn't.

It's silent for awhile, and Eric looks deep in thought.

"Tori just said that I need to give you time." I say quietly, breaking the silence. He nods his head, and I watch as his jaw clenches. He doesn't say anything and I add to the silence.

We start walking back to my apartment. Eric doesn't add anymore to the conversation so I push it out of my mind, thinking about the training instead. I feel like I am not the right person for what they are looking for but Eric seems to think that I am. I guess whatever is going to happen Eric thinks I can handle.

Once we arrive at my door Eric glances at me.

"Training is going to be intense." He informs me. Would it kill him to have some faith in me?

"I can handle it." I think that everyone thinks I picked the easy way out in careers because I can't handle all the hard work. I can it's just I'd rather be stuck doing something I enjoy. I don't particularly enjoy fighting people or watching other people fight.

"We'll see." He says, turning on his heel to leave. He spent all that time convincing Max, now he's starting to doubt me and we haven't even started.

I sigh in relief once he's left and head over to Kalel's.

* * *

It's bright and early when I wake up. I grab my things and slip out of Kalel's. I decide not to wake her because she will most likely be cranky. Once back at my place I quickly hop in the shower then change into some workout clothes. A tight fitting tank over my sports bra and some tight stretchy pants.

Besides runs, I haven't done a workout in awhile. I lace up my shoes and walk to the training room. Once I enter I immediately feel out of place. Everyone here is bulky and muscular. I scope out the area looking to see anyone I know. There's people at the punching bags and fights going on in the ring.

"I'm surprised you came." Eric's voice rumbles behind me. I turn around to face him. He's wearing an amused look on his face as if he thought I wasn't going to show.

"Yes, I did. I said I would be here so here I am." I snap.

"Well let's get started!" He storms. He begins to run, and I follow. We run through the training room and out into the compound. He eventually takes a turn and we are outside. It's hot today and I can feel the sweat building. He doesn't go easy, he picks up the pace and I have no option but to keep up. My breathing gets heavier and he finally slows to a stop. He takes his shirt off and I can't help but stare at his body. He clearly takes care of it, and his muscles are a whole other story. I focus back on myself.

"Doesn't take much to tire you out." He points out, laughing. I shoot him a glare, and bend down to catch my breath. I look up to see that he's started running again. I sigh, peeling off my sweat soaked shirt leaving just my sports bra. I pick the pace back up and I run side by side with him.

Part of me is slightly self conscious because I feel like I'm revealing too much but it's too hot to care. Plus he's already taken his shirt off. We run for a little bit longer until we head back into the training room.

"You need to work on your running. We will be doing a lot of it." He informs me.

"Are you really critiquing my running?" I ask. I didn't realize how I ran was so important. He grins at me, nodding his head.

* * *

The next few days are spent doing more training. I have fought multiple times, but luckily the fights are set up equally. I decide in the middle of the night to slip out of my apartment and do some training. I can't sleep anyways.

It's quiet in the training room besides the sound of flesh hitting the punching bag. I do a little more punching and decide to do some laps. Eric did say I needed to work on my running. While I run I think about Eric. How whenever he is in the room he demands attention and his body is just built with dominance. I think about our conversation the other day, and how he never answered my questions. I haven't seen him lately and I think he's been avoiding me. It's strange because I actually kind of do miss our encounters. It still is slightly irritating that he critiques everything I do and I feel like all our conversations are just arguments most of the time.

I keep my jog at a light pace and focus on the floor as I run. I keep running until I hear the sound of the door opening. I don't look up to see who it is, figuring it's just someone else who came to practice.

"Do you sleep?" I hear his voice echo across the once quiet run and my running comes to a stop. As if he could read my mind, there stands Eric. I wait to catch my breath for a minute.

"I couldn't sleep." I state and he shakes his head, walking over to me. I make contact with his eyes and there's a sort of softness to them. It's as if he can tell that I see it because they turn cold once again.

"You need to sleep. You'll never be good enough if you don't get enough hours of sleep." He spits. I'm surprised by his response. If anything I thought he'd be impressed that I'm taking time out of my night to practice. I don't feel like just standing here and taking what he's throwing at me. Rather than break me down it gives me energy.

"Why are you so hard on me? You never have anything good to say and I'm frankly I'm tired of feeling like I belong to you. You don't own me. I may not be good enough yet but that's why I am here working. I'm putting in time and effort but you don't see that I'm trying, do you? All you see is me failing. Do you even want me to succeed? Do you actually think I'm good enough for this mission or is this just some sick joke?" I ramble. It feels good to get this all out of my system. He may not take me seriously but at least it's out in the open.

He doesn't hesitate with a response and I'm shocked when instead of throwing words back at me he grabs me and kisses me instead. Once again our mouths fit perfectly together and it almost feels routine. It's passionate and I give in. I kiss him back with a force I never knew I had. One of his hands goes to my hair while the other lingers on my back. The power of my kiss doesn't last long and his dominant trait takes over, pushing harder, demanding entrance into my mouth. Our tongues dance together and he lightly bites my lip. He momentarily breaks away from me.

"I'm so hard on you because every time I see you I want to shove up against a wall and do this." He breathes. I smile at his comment and he draws me back in continuing. His hand pulls at my hair and small moans escape from my mouth. I grab on to end of his shirt, making a fist into the fabric. He runs kisses down my neck and around my jaw. He finally backs away, and I run my hand through my hair that's wildly out of place.

"Can we stop running from each other." He speaks up. I never thought I would hear him say that, and it's like fireworks going off inside my body. I nod my head, looking back up at him. The softness in his eyes has returned and this is a state I rarely ever see him in. It's almost vulnerable but he opens himself up to me. "I'm not good at this, so I can't promise anything." He admits. The fact that he's opening himself up is enough for me. I give him a smile and we both head out of the training room.

"Feel free to shove me up against the wall again sometime." I tease and he gives me his grin and for a minute, I think things could actually work out between us.


	11. Loaded Gun Update

Hey everyone! So, unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I recently had my spring break and I decided that I would take a break from typing. I'm back though and I have started typing again! Although, I'm kind of in a dilemma right now. I started rewriting the story to make it a little more detailed and I really would like to type the whole thing this way. I also changed the plot a bit. My question is, should I start uploading the new version and stop typing the old version or should I just keep this version. They both go in different directions so you wouldn't be reading the same things. (It would still be Lydia and Eric though!) I personally like the new version better. It's not as jumbled and things are a lot more thought out. I could also do both (that'd be a lot of writing!). Anyway, let me know! As for right now though I will continue with this story. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but it will be up soon!


	12. Loaded Gun Another Update Sorry!

Hey guys, so I posted the first chapter of my new story. Go check it out if you like. I'm still unsure about what I want to do with this story. I just thought I'd let you all know what is going on and what my thoughts are right now. Anyway, thank you for your patience!


End file.
